


you still own my heart (it's suffocating)

by dumplingcheeks



Series: Soojin x (G)-Idle One Shots [38]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Angst, Bottom Seo Soojin, Break Up, F/F, First Love, Light Angst, Top Yeh Shuhua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplingcheeks/pseuds/dumplingcheeks
Summary: someone requested a cat/human hybrid soojin with futa!miyeon. i haven't written hybrid stories before, but i'll try to write it now. I just want to ask you guys if you want it to be smut, fluff, or both. comment your thoughts about this one shot, i love reading them. :)
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Series: Soojin x (G)-Idle One Shots [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911964
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	you still own my heart (it's suffocating)

"I'm dating someone new, and she's amazing so... you don't have to worry about me trying to start something with you again. I'm sorry if I suffocated you again. I'm really sorry." Soojin was in a daze the moment that she heard about Shuhua dating someone else.

Soojin wasn't used to it, seeing Shuhua with someone who wasn't her. Not that she was some toxic ex-girlfriend who can never be happy of their ex finally moving on from them. Soojin just wasn't used to the idea of seeing Shuhua with another woman.

Their relationship didn't go as smooth as they thought when Shuhua catched up to her in a december night, their coats dripped in snow as the crown of their head was. Shuhua confessed that she liked her, and Soojin said she felt the same. That's how Soojin found out it's not very amazing to kiss in the snow.

Well sure, the scenery is beautiful and it's romantic that you can feel your heart bang against your ribs, but she almost couldn't breath because of the snow and her lips were dry as hell that she felt shy with her chapped lips against Shuhua's soft ones.

They were just like any other couple whose relationship started smooth and fun, but in the middle of it, it was just arguments and fights over the littliest things until they decided to end it. Soojin could even remember Shuhua showing up at her parents' house when Shuhua knows very well that Soojin's father didn't like her dating their daughter. Soojin's mom was fine with her first, but she couldn't deal with her daughter dating Shuhua.

Shuhua even begged and went on her knees for Soojin to take her back, but Soojin just said she was suffocated and that she needed space, and it was definitely not just a break. Soojin wanted every romantic connection and feelings they had gone. Shuhua granted her wishes as she stood back up, knees almost frozen cold.

When Soojin came back to their shared apartment to pick up her clothes, she sees her grandma's wedding ring that she gave to Shuhua as a promise ring with a little note underneath, saying, "I separated your clothes from mine, even the clothes of mine that you wanted. If you don't want them, just put them in the corner of the bed and I'll arrange them the moment I get home. I would've stayed home to help you, but I don't want to be a bother. I hope you are happy. Shuhua."

Shuhua didn't even bother sending her off. Soojin realized just how harsh she was, breaking up with Shuhua out of a blue then said hurtful things to the younger woman just to push her away. They dated for 3 years and even planned on getting married after college, when they both have stable jobs to get by, but Soojin threw all that away like it meant nothing. Like Shuhua meant nothing.

Soojin had no right to cry for doing exactly that, so she only bottled everything up as she took home what Shuhua set aside for her, except for the little teddy bear with a red hat that Shuhua won in an arcade once because Soojin really wanted it.

Soojin left the teddy bear with a note on the side, saying, "Cookie helped me sleep through storms and scary nights when you had your late classes and studies. I know you don't get scared easily, but if you do, I hope Cookie helps you sleep through it. Love, Soojin. P.S. I left my jacket that you love so much. I hanged it behind the bedroom door."

Soojin went back to her parents' house cold, then she realized halfway to her parents' house that she broke up with Shuhua the very day that they started dating. That explains the rose petals all over the house that she scolded Shuhua for before eventually breaking up with her.

Soojin was always the one to forget about their monthsaries and anniversaries. Shuhua was always the one to remember and would surprise Soojin everytime. Shuhua treasured her. Maybe Shuhua loved her too much that Soojin felt scared, or she's just trying to use any reason at this point to justify breaking the younger woman's heart like that.

"Soojin. Jjin-ah." Soojin snapped out of her daze when she heard her boyfriend calling her by the nickname that Shuhua gave her. She raises an eyebrow. "Jjin-ah." He laughed. "Shuhua gave you that nickname, right? I'm gonna start calling you that. It's cute."

"No." Soojin quickly said. Hui hummed in response. "You can't call me by that nickname. You can call me anything but by that nickname." Hui's eyebrows meet halfway, but eventually nodded his head to respect his girlfriend's wishes.

Hui had no idea that Soojin and Shuhua dated. Soojin didn't tell him, and Soojin even begged Shuhua to not tell anyone. It was weird enough that they work in the same workplace after Soojin was promoted. Soojin can't take anyone knowing that there was something between her and a co-worker before.

"Don't tell anyone. Promise me." Soojin pulled the younger woman's hand. Shuhua clenched her jaw before turning her head to the older woman. Soojin awkwardly looks down, avoiding Shuhua's eyes as she lets go of her hand. "I don't want anyone knowing that we dated for a brief time."

"Brief time?" Shuhua chuckled, sarcasm engulfing her tone. "I won't tell anyone. You don't have to worry about anyone knowing that you dated your boss. Especially that boyfriend of yours, don't worry about him finding out about your little lesbian phase."

"It wasn't a phase-" Soojin almost shouted. "What we had wasn't part of some little phase I had back in college. I really loved you." Soojin cleared up. Shuhua only stares the older woman down before shaking her head as a smile crept up to the corner of her lips.

"Are you done talking? I don't have a lot of time for you, Ms. Seo. Or should I call you... future Mrs. Lee?" The younger woman smiled before turning her back, only to be stopped by Soojin again. Shuhua rolled her eyes this time, irritably turning back to face her ex.

"What?" She spat.

"N-Nothing." Soojin faltered. "You may go. I'm sorry for wasting your time." Shuhua didn't even bother to look back as she walks straight to her office.

"Marriage? What a joke. Out of the people I'd expect to settle down, you're definitely surprising Seo Soojin." Then she stopped the moment that she closed the door behind her. "You still own my heart. I'm not the only one suffocated of us meeting again, just so you know."

Shuhua should've moved Soojin to another department when she promoted her. But there were a lot of Seo Soojin living in South Korea, and five of those who had the same job as her ex. What a small world indeed.

Some time around the week after it, Shuhua decides to break the ice by calling Soojin to her office. The older woman was looking a little too nervous; Her anxious expression was something rare for Shuhua to see. "You called for me, ma'am?"

"Don't address me formally for now. I'm not here to talk to you as your boss, but as your ex." The younger woman cleared her throat. "I'm sorry for my attitude the other week. I was being petty and childish, I hope you can forgive me for that."

"You had the right to be-"

"No, I didn't. It was a moment of fury, but that doesn't justify how I reacted." She paused. "I called you because I wanted to say that I'm dating someone new, and she's amazing so... you don't have to worry about me trying to start something with you again. I'm sorry if I suffocated you again. I'm really sorry." Shuhua expected a response that goes something like they're okay now and they've both moved on, so there's no reason to have bad blood.

Soojin only stared at her for a while before the older woman shakes her head, trying to form words. "O-Oh yeah. T-That's great, I'm happy for you." Soojin smild, a bit forceful. Shuhua smiled in return. "So how long have you been dating this girl?" The older woman questioned.

"Almost two years." Shuhua smiled. "Our second anniversary is actually in a month. We chose not to spend it privately. Would you like to come?" Shuhua thinks she was mad for asking that. Who in their sane mind would attend an ex's anniversary party?

"Sure." Apparently Soojin. "Nice talking. And I'm not getting married to Hui, not yet at least. His proposal thing was just a joke." Soojin laughed as she walked slowly back to the door, and eventually bids her leave then pressed her back against the closed door as she released a sigh the moment that she was out.

Shuhua has always been an extravagant, but now she definitely had the money, and there was no stopping the younger woman in expressing her love in action and spending it on huge parties to impress the woman she's dating.

Soojin was happy for her. She really is, but she can't help but feel a little empty since Shuhua is her first love, and Shuhua would always have a special space in her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> someone requested a cat/human hybrid soojin with futa!miyeon. i haven't written hybrid stories before, but i'll try to write it now. I just want to ask you guys if you want it to be smut, fluff, or both. comment your thoughts about this one shot, i love reading them. :)


End file.
